Keru Inuzuka
Background Information Formerly a refugee from the Rain, during his young age in an act of desperation. His mother, himself escaped with a caravan of exports in the direction of the Land Of Fire. Arriving at a small village before Konoha they lived together peacefully as mother and son. But overtime the life of a farmer wasn't pulling in enough money and eventually when Keru's mother got struck with a vicious sickness. Keru had no other place to turn but to a life of small crime, this never pays especially for a meddling brat. Keru was caught by Konoha shinobi and eventually due to the graciousness of the first Hokage. He was allowed to stay, his mother coming to join him but in exchange for this massive help. He had to become a shinobi and fight for Konoha. They did a small personality and fitness test and Keru had an alluring nature to many animals, he also wasn't stirred emotions wise by many things. This leading to his introduction into the Inuzuka clan and his shinobi life began. Though overtime of growing and living life through experience everything changes. Especially when the 1st Hokage died, due to changes and loss of ties with comrades. Keru went rogue from the village nearly a decade ago with his mother. They both now currently reside in Kusagakure. His mother lives in a home fully paid for by her son and Keru owns the Drunken Dog Inn, though it is a real Inn it is also a front for his Mercenary/Tracking business that he has been apart of for nearly said decade. He is listed in the Bingo book for Konoha and considered the 2nd to last most dangerous man due to previous knowledge of his personality. Due to recent events Keru found himself helping out the current Mizukage Yuudai Hoshigaki with a mission to track down and eventually restrain Zemir. He didn't do it alone, he had the help of his trusty bug ace Asher Aburame who was the one who eventually was able to take him down and leave him open for torture by Yuudai and Ieyasu Akimichi. He was paid handsomely, 1 million ryo to be exact. Due to the events of Arc 6, Keru mercy killed Asher since Zaheeb was controlling his body. He killed one which killed the other in the end. He proceeded to aid the remains of Kogakure's force and eventually continue to live on peacefully being a tracker/merc for hire. Though his compass normally tilts towards Konoha. Maybe he can be swayed one day. Personality & Behavior A calm, light-hearted individual with a incomparable moral compass. Funny, easy going, homebody and a family man. All the makes of a decent person, not afraid to admit faults and generally nice to be around. Appearance Depicted above Abilities Enhanced senses due to Inuzuka Lineage. * Master Tracker * Animal Tamer * Calming Aura - ''Passive ability derived from his personality, making him easier to get alone with than normal people. '' * Immense Speed * Professional Shinobi Trainer * Connections Databook Library Spars/battles Casual Storyline *Bingo Book Chronicles Pt. 3 Missions Training Approved By:Keru~ (talk)